deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Wassboss/The Dangers of a Pretty Face: Lisa Lisa vs China Sorrows
It's ladies night in today's battle as two of fiction's toughest female warriors have the mother of all cat fights. They may just look like a pretty face and a smile but underestimate them at your own peril and you'll end up in for a world of pain. Whether fighting buff aztec fitness gods or genocidal mages they can lay down a beatdown and making it look effortless and don't take shit from any foolish man who think's they'll be any easy catch. Lisa Lisa: The Ripple Master, who trained Joseph and Caesar so they were ready for their showdown against the Pillar Men. vs China Sorrows: Former follower of Mevolent and master of Symbol Magic, known for her treachery and deceit. Who is Deadliest. Lisa Lisa Lisa Lisa 'is a mysterious Ripple master who lives on an island next to the city of Venice. Lisa Lisa is the guardian of the Red Stone of Aja a mysterious gem with unimaginable power and trains Joseph Joestar and Caesar Zeppeli in the art of Ripple in order to prepare them for their battle against the Pillar Men. After a month of training she joins the pair on their journey after the Gem is stolen and proves to be a valuable ally and teacher. 'Equipment * Snake Muffler: 'Lisa Lisa's always wears a scarf made with the yarn of the Sathiphorosia Scaraba beetle, which can conduct Ripple at 100%. She uses this often in her fighting style, draping it over opponents to pump them full of ripple energy and as a clutch for her acrobatic flips. 'Powers and Abilities ''' * '''Ripple: Known as Hamon in the east, Ripple is the usage of energy of sun rays through a special breathing technique which allows the user to harness solar energy as an attack. Mostly used as a way to combat the undead, Ripple will also cause a severe pins & needles feeling before fainting on a normal person. An object, while charged with Ripple energy, will become more dangerous, and its user can perform several techniques that can combine with the warrior's own tactics, to allow for a very flexible fighting style. The biggest weakness of this style is that the user must have controlled breathing in order to use Ripple and if the user cannot properly breathe (aka they were being choked) then it cannot be used. As a Ripple Master, Lisa Lisa can use the following techniques: ** Overdrive: '''Overdrive sends a large pulse of Ripple energy through an object. ** '''Ripple Overdrive: '''Another usage of Overdrive is to channel the Ripple energy through the users arm to perform a powerful chop. This slowly transfers Ripple through the point hit, advancing until it blows up, with enough power to cut through solid bone. ** '''Zoom Punch: '''The Ripple user launches their fist forward and strikes their opponent. This attack involves a ripple breathing technique that dislocates and stretches the joints to extend the arm and give it greater reach while also using the same ripple to dull the pain caused by the move. ** '''Ripple Beat: '''The user can charge their hand with ripple and perform a powerful chop attack. ** '''Repel: Ripple can also be used as a repellent as well as a shield such as being able to deflect a high powered jet of oil without harming the user. ** Sunlight Yellow Overdrive: 'A devastating and rapid flurry of Ripple infused punches with power comparable to the sun itself which can completely obliterate the undead. ** '''Life Detector: '''Owing to Snake Muffler, Lisa Lisa can detect life signals and prewarn her of incoming attacks even if they are out of her line of sight. ** '''Healing: '''Ripple can also be used to heal the user to a certain extent. It can be used to eject poison from the bloodstream and heal broken bones. * '''Skilled Hand to Hand Combatant: '''In addition to her many ripple abilities, Lisa Lisa is also a skilled hand to hand combatant able to go toe to toe with vampires and the incredibly powerful Pillar Man, Kars. * '''Superhuman Agility and Speed: '''Lisa Lisa is a skilled acrobat and is able incorporate flips and acrobatic kicks into her fighting style, often in conjunction with Snake Muffler. For example she can channel her Ripple through her scarf to stand upside down, leaving the now rigid scarf the only part of her in contact with the ground. She can also glide quickly in front of people, fast enough that she looks blurred. China Sorrows '''China Sorrows '''is a collector of magical objects and tomes, the rarer the better. Once a devout follower of the Faceless Ones and founder of the Diablerie she would later become "Neutral" and after the war opened up a library for sorcerers with many rare and important books within. Despite her apparent neutrality she is a strong ally and information provider for Skulduggery Pleasant and often finds herself fighting on his side. 'Powers and Abilities *'Signum Linguist: '''A form of adept magic, a Signum Linguist (as the name suggests), is based around using ancient symbols and patterns as a way of tapping into a variety of magical abilities. China is a China is an expert in the use of magical symbols and has several invisible sigils at various points on her body which can be used to perform a variety of magical spells; **'Energy Attacks: China can create daggers of red energy using her symbols which she can throw at an opponent with great accuracy. She can also use it to shoot a blue energy beam which is strong enough to knock a person off their feet and create a dazzling beam of light to momentarily blind and opponent. By tapping a symbol on her wrist she can shock an opponent with magic, sort of like a taser, which will kill them if contact is made long enough. **'Physical Enhancements: '''China can also use her symbols to greatly increase her physical capabilities. Using various symbols on her body she can make herself move fast enough that she looks like a blur, drop from a second story window and land unharmed and enhance her strength enough to send a mage wearing Lord Vile's armour staggering. **'Shield: 'As well as her various offensive magical abilities, China can also use her symbols to create a shield of yellow which can hold back magical and physical attacks including powerful necromancy magic. China can also carve traps and protective barriers to use against her opponents although some set up would be required. **'Healing: 'By tracing a symbol across her jawline which initiates a healing process as well as forcing out anything which has become stuck under her skin such as a bullet or piece of metal. China seems to suffer no ill effects immediately after the healing but she will become gradually weaker with prolonged physical activity. **'Incineration: 'Originally created by Mevolent for the purpose of killing Skulduggery Pleasant, China has a series of tattoos running straight down her sternum which when activated together send out a powerful stream of heat which will instantly incinerate anybody whom China makes contact with. However the extreme heat will also incinerate China after a few minutes and it would only be used as a last resort. *'Infatuation Ability: 'China has the ability to make any person, male or female, fall in love with her whenever they meet her. This can be used to cloud their judgement and manipulate them with frightening ease, she can basically order most normal mortal people to just do what she wants. This effect wears off after prolonged exposure however and China herself can call off the spell. *'Skilled hand to hand combatant: '''China is a very skilled hand to hand combatant and can take on and beat other skilled mages as well as taking on multiple fighters at once. She has been shown able to fight and shackle a mage whose powers had been boosted by 100%, although she was badly injured and can hold her own against Baron Vengeous (who was wearing Lord Vile's armour at the time). X Factors '''Training: Lisa Lisa=90/China=80 Lisa Lisa has received extensive training in both Ripple and general combat skills up to her 18th birthday, taught to her by her adopted father Straizo, who as a Ripple master would have passed on many techniques and undoubtedly used a tough training regime. China has no specifically mentioned training in terms of combat ability but the mastery of symbol magic takes decades and while not heavy on practical activity would have required a lot of research and experimentation to get to her current level. Experience: Lisa Lisa=70/China=86 While being exceptionally well trained, Lisa Lisa has little in the way of combat experience, besides brief fights against Wired Beck, Kars (in which she was soundly outsmarted and beaten) and the vampire who killed her husband. China on the other hand spent most of her adult life fighting in the War for Mevolent against some incredibly powerful mages and even after her "Neutrality" she often finds herself dragged into combat due to her shady past. Self Control: Lisa Lisa=93/China=88 Being a master Ripple Master, Lisa Lisa has trained and practised all her life to control her body, from controlling her breathing to controlling her emotions. She can stay calm even when the odds are stacked against her, such as when she bluffed her way into a fair fight despite being surrounded by an army of vampires, and every move she makes is carefully planned so as to not waste the slightest bit of energy. China is equally calm when in combat and rarely shows any emotion except when needed to manipulate of distract an opponent or dealer in order to get her own way. What gives Lisa Lisa a slim advantage though is that China can occasionally be angered enough to make a rash decision. Brutality: Lisa Lisa=79/China=90 As a byproduct of her emotion detachment, Lisa Lisa can be extremely ruthless with her opponents and was even willing to let her own son and favourite student die if they were unable to complete their brutal Ripple training. However this doesn't hold a candle to China who has several symbols designed to cause excessive pain and suffering to an opponent and as a former disciple of the faceless ones has no qualms with brutally killing an opponent including former friends and even her own brother. Voting System/Notes Battle will take place before Battle Tendency for Lisa Lisa and before the events of the first Skulduggery Pleasant Book for China. Battle takes place in Venice. In order to be counted in full, votes must be at least 5 lines long or have been done in an edge format. Anything less than 5 lines but which is competently argued and thought out will be counted as a half vote. I will inform anybody if their vote is considered a half vote and allow them to amend it to bring it up to a full point. Irrelevant votes will not be counted at all. I reserve the right to award a vote as half or discount it entirely for reason not mentioned here if I feel it is applicable. Battle "God I could do with a nice relaxing bath right now" Lisa Lisa mummers. After a long day of Hamon training she just wants to get back to her room, run a bath and feel the tension of the day wash away. As she reaches the bottom of the staircase she is approached by Messina. "Miss Lisa Lisa, there is a woman here to see you." "A woman? I don't remember having any appointments with anyone today. Tell her to come back tomorrow." Lisa Lisa starts up the stairs but Messina continues. "She said it was important." Lisa Lisa raises an eyebrow at her normally composed and stoic student seeming so flustered. "I see she has been persuasive Messina." He blushes at this and turns away embarrassed. Looking longingly towards her quarters she turns back down the stairs. "I guess I have time to speak to her, where is she?" "She's waiting at the pier Sensei." Leaving him behind she makes her way down to the docks, spotting the large frame of Loggins as well as the smaller shape of a woman besides him. As she gets closer she can see that Loggins is flustered much like Messina and she can hear him fumbling over his words. The woman with him is young, she looks about her age with raven hair and dressed in a highly impracticable looking robe. She turns to Lisa Lisa as she approaches and smiles and the Hamon master gets a strange chill down her spine. There is something about the mystery woman that is strangely captivating. She's pretty yes, but there is something more, something unexplained about her that makes it impossible to look away from. Trying to push this from her mind Lisa Lisa addresses her student. "Thank you Loggins, you can go back to your training now." He hesitates and looks over at the woman who simply smiles and nods her head politely and he scurries off. Lisa Lisa watches him go with suspision as the woman begins talking. "Lisa Lisa I take it." "That is correct." "My name is China Sorrows." China holds out her hand but Lisa Lisa ignores it. "I see you've made quiet the impression on my students Miss Sorrows." China laughs "Well they are men, it's not hard to keep them wrapped round your finger. A smile, a compliment and you can get them doing whatever your want." Lisa Lisa glances at the woman again and once again feels a wave of emotion wash over her. She understands now why Messina and Loggins we so enthralled by this strange woman. "What is your business here Miss Sorrows?" "Ah, straight to business I see. Well Lisa Lisa you see I own a library back in Dublin and I'm a bit of a collector. Mostly old and rare books but I've been known to dabble in other things as well. I fact a good friend of mine who collects jewellery and he told me about a particular gemstone, a perfect gemstone in fact, which can refract light perfectly. A Super Aja. Now this peaked my interest as a collector and I've been doing research to try and find a proprietor of such as stone. Your name was top of the list. I'm here to offer you a considerable sum for your Super Aja." Lisa Lisa narrows her eyes suspiciously. The mysterious allure around the woman seems to disappear in a instant, replaced with a gut feeling of danger. "I'm sorry Miss Sorrows but the Red Stone of Aja is not for sale." She notices a faint flicker of surprise come across China's face, quickly masked. "I understand if it has some personal value to you but I would be willing to offer a large sum to buy it from you" she insists. "My decision is final." Lisa Lisa replies bluntly, beginning to grow tired of China's persistence. She opens her mouth to continue but Lisa Lisa holds her hand up to stop her. "I don't care what you offer me, that stone is priceless and I wouldn't sell it for any price, especially not to some random dealer I don't even know." Another flash of emotion, this time annoyance, flickers over China's face, this is obviously a woman used to getting her own way. As quickly as it appears though it is replaced with a wry smile. "Very well then Miss Lisa Lisa. I can see I won't have any luck here. Guess I'll have to try and find another boat back to the mainland." "The post barge comes about six o clock if you want to catch a ride back with them. Now If you'll excuse me I have other business to attend to." China nods in gratitude and Lisa Lisa leaves her on the docks as she finally gets to head for her room. "As if I would give away our best hope against the Pillar Men to a grubby little collector," ''she ponders to herself, not noticing the malicious look from China as her back is turned. --- The night is calm and the Air Supplena Island is quiet as the residents have retired to their beds for the night. The perfect conditions for a spot of grand larceny. China Sorrows gently tugs on the handle to Lisa Lisa's quarters and silently slips through the crack. Finding the room had been child's play, the bumbling maid she bumped into earlier had been more than willing to give her directions. "''I should've killed her really, after all she could identify me once the Stone is taken. Then again I've always had a weakness for showing mercy to harmless morons" ''she ponders. Scanning the room she quickly finds the Super Aja, left carelessly on the bedstand in plain sight. Creeping over a sneer crosses her face as her eyes dart over the sleeping form of Lisa Lisa. ''"Who does she think she is talking to me like that. Nobody stops China Sorrows from getting what she wants" ''She reaches for the necklace but quickly feels a iron grip on her wrist as Lisa Lisa clamps her hand down. "Do you really think I would be that stupid?" she asks and takes a deep breath, channelling her Hamon. China feels an intense buzzing feeling coursing through her body and tries to pull away but the grip is much too strong. Remembering her own shocking symbol she realises that Lisa Lisa has inadvertently placed her middle finger over the symbol and immediately activates it, returning the favour as Lisa Lisa jerks violently. She quickly releases her grip and gasps heavily, her Hamon breathing interrupted by the attack. Seizing her moment China snatches the Stone of Aja up and turns to leave but her legs cramp up, still affected by the Hamon flowing through her. She slumps down to her knees as Lisa Lisa recovers and throws the bed sheets off as she gets to her feet. "I must say I wasn't expecting that," China says bitterly. She summons a pair of energy daggers and flicks them as Lisa Lisa but she twists out of the way and they instead embed themselves in the bed frame. She grabs her scarf from where it is draped across the bedpost and whips it at China in an attempt to tangle her up and pump her full of Hamon. It is at this moment though the feeling in her legs reappears and the librarian is able to roll out of the way. Flinging another bunch of daggers at her opponent, she draws her fingers across a symbol running down the side of her to boost her speed and follows up the throw by lunging forward, tapping another symbol to increase her strength. Throwing a hay-maker that should by all means be moving too fast to dodge, she is surprised to see the scarf straighten and harden, allowing Lisa Lisa to avoid the punch and flip into the air. "HAMON OVERDRIVE" she cries as she charges Hamon through her leg and swings it down, aiming for China's head. She hastily forms a protective barrier which just about manages to absorb the blow but it sends her staggering nonetheless. Lisa Lisa follows up with a "ZOOM PUNCH" which cracks against China's jaw and gives her another jolt of Hamon. Putting a hand to her mouth, China comes away with a bloody finger and it takes all her composure not to do something rash in anger. Her opponent has moved out of her line of sight and she feels the scarf from before droop over her and a burst of Hamon drives her to her knees. "Soon you'll be unconscious from the Hamon flowing through your blood. You dare come back to this island again and you will not leave it alive." "You insolent little whelp. You dare to threaten me, China Sorrows former head of the Diablerie. You are just a child in comparison to me. Your little tricks may have worked far but I'll show you what it means to be a scorpion born." An explosion of blue energy incinerates the scarf and she darts forward, increasing her strength once again through her symbols. A punch to the gut launches Lisa Lisa into the air, winding her so she can't use her Hamon and as she descends a kick slams into her face and smacks her into the floor. Getting groggily to her feet she doesn't notice the energy dagger coming til too late as it gashes her across the throat. She clamps her hands over the wound in a vain attempt to stop the bleeding but she can do nothing as she chokes on her own blood, her eyes going glassy as the life ebbs away from her. Satisfied that her opponent is dead China slumps to her knees exhausted. She had increased her durability before the Hamon concentration from Snake Muffler but even so it had taken a lot out of her. Taking a few minutes to regain her energy she locates and retrieves the Super Aja, which had been knocked under the bathtub during the fight. Pocketing the rare gemstone she quickly and quietly makes her exit, leaving the body of Lisa Lisa to be found by her students when the dawn breaks. '''Winner: China Sorrows' Final Verdict What gave China the victory here was the greater versatility that her magic symbols gave her over Hamon. Lisa Lisa's mastery of Hamon is nothing to be scoffed at but it required her to get up close and personal to use and China could control the distance with her array of projectiles. Furthermore while exceptionally well trained, Lisa Lisa lacked much combat experience and none against other mages whereas China has 300 plus years of combating other mages under he belt. Category:Blog posts